A Gardevoir's Role
by 411thr0N3
Summary: He found her in the forest. He raised her as his own. Can a male, though, be a mother? Male Gardevoir X Male OC. Oneshot. MATURE CONTENT!


**Hello, all! Welcome to the next installment of Danny's story! This one, I have to say, is the longest one yet, so please forgive any small mistakes you may see. Again, all pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak Inc. I just write for the fun of it! Enjoy!**

I found her on the side of the road.

As the sun disappeared off into the distant horizon, I walked along the road, several bags of groceries floating behind me. Nine years... It's been nine years since Aaron and I first married... I still stare at that ring on my hand... remembering how it all began... when he found me in the forest... when he gave me my own choice... when I kissed him... My heart throbbed a little bit, a shudder of happiness buzzing through me... then a bit of sadness... he was still off battling... In these nine years, I still couldn't believe how far he went. He now fought in the Indigo League, testing his strength against all of Johto with only Horus and Rac by his side. Of course, Rac could always fly him back at anytime... but it still felt like an eternity waiting for him. I couldn't help but sigh heavily at the thought. You can take a trainer out of the fight, but you can't take the fight out of the trainer. Believe me, I tried. It made me happy, though, to know somewhere out there, under that same starry sky, Aaron was happy, taking on new challenges and new opponents. He had grown so much since we were kids... kids... Was... was that a kid?

I heard a soft whine, a heart-wrenching cry off to the side of the road into the darkness of the forest. It... it sounded like a child! I set the groceries down on the side of the road, diving into the tree line of the Santalune Forest. I raced past tree and bush, pushing branches out of my way as I ran forth. It couldn't be far away. I could hear it growing louder! Where was it!? I looked about, trying to listen as closely as I could. It was then I heard more movement... then a hiss... My heart froze. I listened as carefully as I could as I then ran through the forest. I needed to find that child! Where was it?... Where- There! I saw it, a pink bundle of cloth that screamed for attention, screamed for love, a large arbok hovering right over it, the giant purple cobra starting to unhinge its mouth. When it lunged, it ate nothing but dirt.

I pulled the human child towards me, my psychic powers flying it perfectly into my arms. I looked down at the child, the baby in my arms screaming in fright until it saw me, those cute little brown eyes staring at me with the greatest curiosity. With my green hair and pure white skin, I must have looked quite odd to it. I couldn't help but smile. It was so adorable.

The arbok lunged forth, probably mad about me rocking his meal in my arms. He also may have smelled my fairy type. The last thing he probably noticed was that he was stuck in mid-air. He looked around in panic, trying to budge and squirm back to ground, but my psychic powers wouldn't let him. He must have realized that last point, because the ferocious snarl on his muzzle turned into poochyena pout. He tried to eat a baby in front of me and wants me to feel sorry for it. Nope.

I smacked into the ground a few, then into a tree, then rocketed him back into the darkness of the forest. Have a nice trip. Hope you hit an oak! That anger, though, subsided the minute I realized the little bundle in my arms was laughing... I thought my heart would explode. It was so adorable! I poked its nose, eliciting another wail of laughter, those small fingers closing... around mine... I felt a wave of happiness I never felt before pass over me... It was so precious... but why was it here?...

I looked around... Where... where were its parents?... Could the arbok have...? No... It was too skinny. It must have been desperate to come this far out of the forest... probably never will again after seeing me. There was no sign of a struggle... nothing... just this single child... in the middle of the forest... I knew how that felt... I held the child close to my chest as I went back to the road, pushing away any branches that would threaten to hit it, finally finding the road. I picked up all the groceries with my psychic power, but I held that baby up against my chest, stroking its blond hair... It was falling to sleep in my arms... I couldn't help but smile as it slowly went to sleep, its eyes fighting to stay open. Soon, though, I had to stop myself from squealing at the cute little snoring. I didn't want it to stop the whole way back home.

There I found Cutter, the loyal aegislash standing guard beside the door. He gave me a single glance, which was usual. He never really liked talking, but he was still quite nice. When he saw the baby, however, the shield-and-sword ghost perked up a bit, hovering just a little higher up to look down upon the child. I giggled a little. He did not mean to show it, but I knew he was fascinated with the little one, who still slept in my arms. He noticed my amusement and snapped back into position, staring off into the night. My ghostly hero.

When I got inside, I kept the baby in my arms as I led the little line of groceries, taking them to the kitchen. Here came my favorite part. Aaron always hated putting up groceries. I guess it was because he had to use those taught, slim muscles of his instead of any psychic powers like I had, which made things far more enjoyable. With a wave of my hand, a conga line shot up from the bags. Cereal boxes shook to a rhythm as other boxes of snacks clapped together. Pasta slid into package as links of frozen sausages thwacked against jugs of juice and milk. It was parade of percussions as I danced in the middle of kitchen, directing each piece of food to its space; cereal and snacks in cupboard, milk and fruits into the fridge, and frozen meats and dinners into the freezer, the sausages tapping away the last beats as it danced into the freezer. When it closed, though, a new tune rang through my ears, the bundle in my arms awaking, crying.

The joy I felt turned into sadness and haste, wanting the baby to return to sleep. I'm so sorry. Oh poor thing. I cradled it in my arms, shushing it softly, trying to tell it everything was alright. Then, in a drastic move, I started to sing. I hummed a calm lullaby, one that sounded like the moon gliding peacefully over head, a spring rain gently pattering against the leaves of new-born tree. The sound of the tree growing, twisting into the air, reaching up to stroke the clouds, to quiet the rain, flew softly into the little one's ears. The baby's cries slowed into a whimper as its eyes started to droop, listening to the sound of clouds gliding away, disappearing into the night, revealing the starry night, each little light's twinkle singing to it. As I finished, the cute little snore filled the silence and I watched the small human within my arms, a soft smile upon my lips. I then walked over to the couch, sitting upon with it still in my arms. As I laid down, with my front to the back of the seat, I looked down at the small child, a peaceful sigh escaping from me... it was so adorable... it must have great parents. For now, though, I would take care of it, letting it rest under my heart piece.

I woke to the light jingle of the phone. My eyes opened to see that little bundle of joy in my arms, its face so peaceful in its little dreams. I could not help but smile each and every time I saw it, happiness spreading through me at the sight of how peaceful it was. The phone jingled again. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to wake it up... Finally, the phone rung one more time, and I decided it wouldn't stop. It was Aaron, after all. Each morning, he would call from a center in Johto, and we would talk- well, he would talk. I just sat there and listened to how cute he was, bragging about his battles. This time, though, I had a surprise. When I picked up the phone and the little screen glowed with life, I saw Aaron on the other side, his ear to a phone piece. I just put my side on speaker. I was always excited to see him, but excitement turned to love the minute I saw those beautiful blue eyes.

"Morning, honey," he said, "How is everything?"

I giggled and hid my face in my shoulder. He called me honey. The little human, though, stirred in my arms. I smiled down at it and, with great care, showed it to Aaron. He looked a bit puzzled.

"A... a baby?" he stuttered, "Whose is she?"

First, who said it was a female? Males can like the color pink, too. He must have realized the look on my face.

"Danny, what's going on?" he asked, "Do you even know whose kid that is?"

I shook my head. It was the first time I nearly saw Aaron faint.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Aaron asked, obviously flabbergasted. I, of course, didn't know what was wrong. I pointed outside. I found it in the forest. I couldn't just leave it there!

"Santalune Forest?" Aaron gawked, "Somebody left a kid in the middle of Santalune Forest."

I nodded, holding the child tighter to my chest. What was going on?

"Danny, that kid may belong to someone," he told, "We got to find her parents?"

How?

"I'll contact the authorities in Santalune City," he told, "I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Sir, your pokemon are all healed."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," he told to the nurse off screen. He then looked into my eyes. "Look after her, alright? Go to the market and get some baby supplies; formula, bottles, diapers, everything we'll need to last a few days."

I nodded. I wouldn't let him down.

"I love you, Danny," he told, "I'll see you when I get there."

I love you, too, Aaron. Please get here soon.

The police came by, and they were a bit confused to see me. We don't get many visitors.

"Um... Hi," the policewoman greeted, then trying to see inside the house, "Uh... Is your master home, by any chance."

I gave her a bit of a glare, but she didn't know. She was just doing her job. I shook my head, still holding the child.

"My name is Officer Jenny Yellow," she told, flashing a badge branded with an image of Santalune City's bridge, "I came about a missing child. May I come in?"

I nodded and stepped aside, gesturing my arm welcomely. She smiled and stepped in. When she scanned the room, her eyes landed upon the wedding photo, me in my wedding dress with Aaron standing and Horus standing beside me, and it only took a few seconds. She looked back at me, and I raised my left hand, the ring still gleaming on my finger.

"Oh-Oh my," she stammered, "I am very sorry, Mrs. Olive. I did not realize that... well, nevermind. Your husband called us, stating you found a child in the forest. May I see her?"

Again, Aaron, a male can like pink, too! I nodded, moving the cloth from the baby's face. She seemed surprised, by the look of it.

"Oh, the poor thing," she murmured, reaching then into her pocket, "I'm sorry, but there are no cases of a child being missing, especially at such a young age."

She then produced a vial, a cotton swab contained inside. She then seemed to concentrate for a moment.

"Come to think of it, the last missing child we had was just a game of hide and seek gone wrong," she told, "Nothing like this."

She then put on a rubber glove and uncapped the vial, taking out the q-tip. When she tried to put it near the child, I backed away. What was she going to do with that?

"Relax, Mrs. Olive," Jenny told, a peaceful smile on her face, "I just need a little of her spit, just to get a DNA sample."

For the last time, maybe it's a male! And why its spit? I admit it was kind of cute to see the child drool a bit in her- I mean-its sleep, but why would someone want it?

"If someone comes looking for her, Mrs. Olive," she told, "We want to make sure that they are her real parent."

I guess... that makes sense...I sighed and nodded, smiling in cooperation. Maybe, they misplaced it? It could have gotten lost. They had to be looking for it. Who wouldn't? It was as cute as a skitty!

Carefully, Jenny swabbed inside its mouth, not even disturbing the child's slumber. Quickly, she put the swab inside the vial, capping it. She then smiled in success.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Olive," the officer told, stepping towards the front door. I followed with the baby still cradled in my arms, "I'll report back and search more into this. Your husband, Mr. Aaron Olive, told me you would be getting the necessary supplies to take care of her. Since he seems to have a good amount of income, and that you seem to care a lot of the little one, I will allow you to look after her while I try to find her real parents."

I smiled in pride and nodded heartedly. Looking at this little thing, I would never allow anything to harm it. Bidding the officer farewell, I then got ready to go, getting some bags out of the cupboards as well as my purse, not letting go of my special package. As we then headed out the door, I realized that I wasn't the only looking after the child. For the first time in since he took that post, Cutter followed me off the porch. He almost gave me a scare when I looked to the side, only to see a sword hilt with a single purple eye looking down at the child. He realized I was looking and took position right beside me, as if he was just thinking of going on a walk; what a coincidence I was there, with the child. I giggled and patted Cutter on the shield, the ghost giving no response, just floating ever vigilant.

When we got to Santalune City, I went straight for the store, Cutter then guarding the door, as if some evil-doer would corner us there. I couldn't help but laugh. The smile on my face, though, disappeared... where were baby things? I asked one person working there, and boy did I want to smack him. No, this isn't my master's daughter. I'm married, moron! You would think this would public information! World's first poke-human couple! Stupid, freaking... He was lucky he told me where to go or he'd be on the roof. I gawked, though, when I looked down the aisle. What should I buy? I grabbed a jar of formula, a package of diapers – they need powder for that?- got the powder, got the bottles, with caps of course, got some blankets- where was it going to sleep? - got a cradle -Oh, toys! - got a rattle. Oh, Aaron... I'm so sorry. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the price of it all. I gave him my card, and could feel the money being trained from it... Well, at least the little one has a bed now. It was a pain, though, to carry that all back. Thank goodness Cutter was just outside, since could at least carry something. Those ribbon-like arms were stronger than they looked. Even with my psychic powers, it was a chore.

Finally, though, we got it all back, and Cutter resumed his station just outside the door. I, however, collapsed on the couch, panting a bit from the excursion. I then looked at the little bundle in my arms, and all the fatigue went away. At least, it had everything it needed, now. I then watched as it woke up, seeing those eyes scrunch up, trying not wake. Then, my heart melted from the adorableness; it yawned. Oh Arceus, this child was so cute... but why... why did it look so sad? It was crying! Why was it crying!? What should I do!? I jumped up and looked about, like an answer would appear right in front of my eyes. It was actually right in my nose. Good Groudon! What was that!? Diapers! It needed a diaper change!... How do you do that!? I placed it on the table in front of the couch, carefully unwrapping the blanket from it. Oh, Arceus! That smell! I held my breath as I then tried to take it off. Those straps on the side... maybe if I peeled them off... No... Oh. No. I quickly folded the diaper together, making sure nothing could escape from it. I then tossed it into the kitchen trash, making a mental note to burn that later. I then grabbed things out of the bag; wipes, powder, and most importantly, a clean diaper. First, I wiped (again in the trash, ready to burn), and then powder... powder... Why was nothing coming out of it? I turned the tube upside down even and looked right into it. Was it blocked?-Note to self; baby powder goes everywhere. The baby, however, thought it was hilarious to see me with white hair, and that squealing laughter just made me smile. Well... I can wash it out later... As I started to put its diaper on, I realized something was missing... so that's what a female human looks like... odd. I then wrapped the fresh diaper around the baby, and she seemed absolutely thrilled about it, or she was still laughing at my white hair. Who knows. I then picked her up and looked into those cute brown eyes, which stared back with absolute wonder. I must have looked quite fascinating. As I then placed her gently back into my arms, Aaron stepped through the door. As he stepped through, I think astonished would be the right word for the look on his face. He looked from the bags of stuff on the dining table, to the ring of powder on the floor, and then to me, a shy smile and my hair like snow.

"Hey, honey," he chuckled, "I'm home."

I smiled brightly. He called me honey...

As went ahead to building the baby's cradle, I decided a nice shower would do. Watching the powder flow out of my hair, I could do nothing but smile. That little girl... my heart warmed in such a different way than it did for Aaron... seeing it there, helpless on the ground, I had to help it. As I thought about the day, I couldn't help but wonder... what if I had a child... one to call my own.

The shower door opened, and Aaron, my wonderful, and absolutely hot, husband, came in, the steam over the shower washing over that naturally bronze skin... My heart now felt a different warmth, and my eyes fell dreamily into his. I haven't seen him in over a week...

"Hey," he simply said, his voice soft and soothing, "Thought you could, well, use a hand."

Oh, I could use a hand... all over my... wait. Where was the baby? If he was here, who was looking after her? My heart-skipped a beat. I had to go to her!

"Whoa, Danny," Aaron tried to calm me, "It's alright."

Alright? She was all alone out there. She could get hurt!

"I have Horus looking after her," he said, "I put her to bed and he's watching over her."

I calmed a little... Horus did take care of me when I was young... maybe he'll do okay... maybe...

His arms wrapped around me, stroking down my back. I shivered... that touch has been gone for far too long. My hands brushed against his taught stomach, feeling him shutter under my touch... I guess he missed it too. I gave him a loving kiss, our lips fitting as perfectly as they did before so many years ago. His ran down, stroking all along my skin as they did. It was at times like these I felt absolutely beautiful, because I knew in his eyes I was, that I could challenge a starry night; I had proof of this, since his shaft was pulsing in my hands. Through my dress, his hands gripped my bum, slowly massaging, the feeling absolutely wonderful. Finally, we broke our kiss, looking into each other's eyes. He gave dreamy sigh, which made me giggle. He looked so cute with that look on his face. I then turned around, bending over and placing my hands on the tiled walls, presenting myself to him. He smiled, knowing full well that I wanted to feel his love. He grabbed the lube we have on the rack in the shower, prepping himself to go in me. From time to time, especially nowadays, he didn't use a condom. Right now, though, I just wanted to feel him again. Because Aaron only came back only for a few days, it was hard to fill in the time, the love, that we had missed out on. The quickest way to fill that void in the precious time we had together was to commit the ultimate act, joining ourselves together into one greater state, to show each other our true feelings for one another in the greatest way possible. It all felt the same, each time we came back, each time we committed to this love-filled ritual, the same thing over and over again. I loved each time, each encounter was filled with love, each time filled with joy, the joy to be together again, the joy to be whole once more. Even now when he pulled up my dress, there was no lust, no domination, as he gently pushed himself into me, little by little, inch by inch. The washed over my warming body as he slowly withdrew, then pushed back, water trickling down both our forms. His firm hands were not restrictive but comforting, letting me know that all was alright, that with the slightest touch he would listen. Quickly, once he knew I could handle it, he gave a few bursts of speed, his shaft pumping in and out so fast one moment then slowly and carefully the next. Each time, I would gasp and squeak in pleasure, leaning into each blow, wanting each thrust to give me more and more... It was these times I wanted to last forever. I reached back with one hand, still supporting myself with the other, and caressed his forearm, his land leaving my side to hold it. I felt happiness well up inside me as I then felt him go faster, instinct driving him. I tried to keep myself quiet, to not let Horus or the baby know, but I gave a small cry of pleasure as finally I felt his seed inside me, my hand still holding his, trying to keep that unity...

I slumped against the shower wall, sliding down as I tried to recover, the rain of water still playing along my body. Aaron rested beside me, hugging me tightly as we just sat there, enjoying both our company and the experience we had just shared as lovers, one of those times you hope would last forever... The life of trainer, though, would call him back...

Was that the baby!? Even beyond the pattering of water hitting the shower floor and the walls that separated us, I could hear her. I shot up in a flash and raced out of the shower, through the doors that blocked my way and stood there in my room, drenched, as the baby cried in its cradle, Horus absolutely bewildered. I rushed to her and swept her up into my arms, petting and patting her back as she wailed. I looked at Horus and he shrugged, apparently just as surprised at her outburst. Oh what to do...

"Honey, is everything alright?"

Oh, he called me honey, agai- Where the freak are his clothes!? I gawked as I pointed at him, then I shewed him out, closing the door with psychic while covering the little girl's eyes. Yes, pokemon were naked, but we made it look good. Humans... Aaron was a smoking hot male, but something about a naked human in public just seemed... wrong.

The wails of the little baby snapped my attention back to her. I pressed her against my chest, patting her back to calm her down. Then, I felt a chill when her lips pressed against my chest, sucking my skin. I don't know what she was looking for, but she wasn't going to find it on a male Gardevo-... Wow, I'm new to this. I opened back up the door, seeing Aaron standing there, a towel around his waist. He looked at me, a bit annoyed from being shoved out.

"Better?"

I nodded and walked past him, the baby still crying for food. With the formula mixed and warmed, I sat down and let her feed, letting her drink as much as she wanted.

"Whoa, Danny, let her breath first!" Aaron told me, gently pushing the bottle away, the poor thing gasping for air. It's official... I can't feed a child. I looked at the baby in worry, but she reached up for the bottle, wanting more. I gave it back to her, Aaron telling me to take it back every five or six seconds so she could breathe. This went on for a good hour, the three of us, including Horus, sitting on the couch, watching a bit of television as the baby ate. I didn't know what we watched, though, because my eyes were looking down at the cute baby girl in my arms, who finished up her meal, drinking every last drop. I smiled at first, but was mortified when she began to cry again. What was wrong with her? Did the food make her sick!?

Aaron, though, simply took her from my arms held her against his shoulder. With a few pats, she gave a gurgling burp, and suddenly began to laugh again. Aaron smiled as he then handed the child back, a sort of glow in his eyes that I've never seen before. Maybe... he would stay a little longer...

A few days passed and Aaron went back out to Johto, saying he would be back soon. As Cutter and I waved goodbye, the baby girl in my arm, I could only hope it would be only a few days. Before he went, though, he suggested that I should take her to a play school, where I could meet some mothers to learn from and she could meet other children. He suggested a high-class place, which I at first thought would be absolutely wonderful. It seemed nice and clean, and the children seemed to be having fun. There was even a mommy corner! I wondered if we could join in. Aaron had already paid for the day for us to explore, and I took full advantage. The mothers seemed to be chatting and laughing as they played with their children, passing them blocks and trains to play with as they conversed. They looked so happy.

When I walked up, there was silence, except for the clapping of block against blocks and rolling of trains.

"Well," one girl piped up, "It seems someone has become lazy today. Where is Minerva?"

"Oh, shush it, Georgeta," another retorted, smilingly, "It was but one time, and it was only a Jynx."

"Ah, yes," the first one told, "And we had quite the conversation."

"Or lack there of."

The whole group burst into laughter. I don't know why, though. I held up my ring. I was wife, like them. Nobody sent me.

"Ooh," a girl awed, a wide smile forming on her lips, "Her master surely treats her, eh?"

Another row of laughter... They thought... No...

"Oh, she's seems to be testy, girls," the one called Minerva spoke up, "Maybe she's mad about us making fun of her master."

"Oh, no," Georgeta told, "I have a couple at home. They are so loyal, they do everything I say. She must be just frustrated for not getting orders."

She then clapped her hands.

"Put down the baby and go get us some drinks," she told, "That's a good girl."

I thought I was going to lose my mind. How dare they!? I was not some slave for them to command. I was a married wife. And she!? I'm a male, you dolled-up koffing, or was your nose so high up, you couldn't see past it? Oh, I'll get you a drink, you powdered zubat; I'll grab the water hose and shove it up your- Nope, there are children about. With baby in tow, I stomped away, the whole group laughing at my misery as I prepared to leave. An attendant stopped me before I left, obviously seeing my distress.

"Is something the matter? Can I help with anything?" she asked, her innocence a welcoming sight. I nodded to the group of witches in the corner, then showed her my ring. She must have gotten the hint quite quickly.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. You must be Mrs. Danny Olive, Champion Aaron Olive's wife," she said, loud enough for the mothers to hear, "He said you would be coming. Have you not liked your stay? Let me go ahead and refund the day for you, then."

As we walked to the cash register, I took a peak over at the syndicate of moms, seeing them all stare at me in disbelief. That's right, no matter how much money you have, we're on the same tier. I almost wanted to flash them, show them that I was also a male, that I too could care for child, but by the looks on their faces, I think they got the message just from my name. While getting the refund, the attendant leaned over and told of a place somewhere down the rode, a sort of Santalune secret for mothers. I smiled and bowed gratefully, exiting the horrid place and zooming down the street, Cutter hot on my trails.

It was amazing. It was on the outskirts of Santalune City, a little red barn with children playing about it and mothers sitting and conversing one another. Lined by trees, the children would sometimes skirt the edge of the forest, looking at several types of pokemon. Sometimes they looked back. I walked up to it, Cutter readied to defend us, that is until a ball rolled up to him. Seeing the children looking at him with curiosity, he then pushed the ball back gently with his shield. Soon, I was left alone with the child, and Cutter went off to play. As I looked around at the happiness, the joy, mothers, and even fathers, playing with their kids, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Hey!" a woman hollered, a smile upon her face, "Well who might you be, miss?"

I grabbed my heart piece, my eyes wide in fright. Was it beating?... Yes, it was. I finally took a breath, regaining my composure. The baby laughed at my surprise, thinking it was hilarious to see me scared. That laugh, though, made me smile. She then gained interest into her own hand, putting it into her mouth. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, ain't she just precious!" the woman told, "You must be the one those vile women chased out of the Super Star place, right? Mrs. Olive, I believe?"

I nodded, my smile brightening into a grin. We talked for a little bit, and I found out she was the owner, Emma Stonebridge, of the Stonebridge Society; "Stonebridge is the best bridge between child and parent!" I hate to admit it, but I kind of laughed at the slogan. We talked for a long while, with the baby in my arms, giving her the utmost attention, poking her little nose and nuzzling her forehead lovingly.

"I heard you're taking care of her for Officer Jenny, since the poor thing's parents aren't anywhere to be seen," the read-headed owner told. I looked up at her as the child laughed and giggled, seeing Emma smile in admiration. "For someone whose never had a kid, you sure know how to entertain."

Then tragedy struck, and that assumption was quite out the window. Fortunately, Emma was there to help me. She taught me a lot of different tricks, like the perfect art of changing diapers. What took me minutes, she did in seconds, not even minding the smell. She said I would get used to it after a while. I'm not quite sure I want to, though. I then prepared a bottle for her, letting her sip at it every few moments while Emma and I began to talk (well, she talked and I listened very intently). She told me of her ventures with childcare, and she has two! Two kids, and I had trouble with one! When I looked down at her, though, those fears melted away. I would brave any storm...

Later that night, when we had returned home (and after I pried Cutter from the playground), there was a knock on the door. I really didn't know, but my heart jumped when I opened it... He... Why was he here?... It's only been a day. Aaron, though, was kneeling outside, a bushel of wild flowers, probably from Johto, held up to me... I love him so much. He then began to stay longer and longer, each time an hour or a day more... I felt absolutely thrilled about it. I knew, though, it wasn't just about me, since there were mornings where I work up without him behind me, only to find him leaning over the baby, shaking her rattle and making funny faces at the child. They made me laugh, too. Although we weren't starving for money, I eventually had a flower shop set up, quickly importing different flowers from all over, thanks to that lovable hunk I have. Johto, Hoenn, even Sinnoh, multiple types of flowers arriving at my store; water lilies, daffodils, roses and sunflowers, all from different parts of the world. Thanks to this, Aaron would stay for even a week... like I had hoped...

The trainer in him still called, though... but it started to bring something out from him that I have never seen. Each time he came back, he would tell me a story of a trainer he fought, of how valiantly they chose their battles. He even told of one with a pikachu, which had zoomed all over the place, Horus barely able to keep up with it. The best battle, he had to admit, was beginning to come from the newer generations. I giggled at the sight of him, but I was so happy to see that much joy in his eyes.

Sex began to fall away. The first night he had been back, I displayed myself on the bed, laying on my side with one leg bent, my dress just barely hanging on to my knee. A Johto red rose in my mouth signaled, I was ready. When he stepped through that bedroom door, I saw the stunned look on his face, the dreamy look filling his gorgeous blue eyes. Yes... I loved that look.

"Mrs. Olive," he said, his eyes scanning the curves of my body. I loved it. "You're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?"

He then crawled onto the bed, the rose leaving my lips. Our lips about to begin the night- She cried in the other bedroom. We both sighed in sadness... Guess it was like in the movies... There of course would be nights of silence, but only a few would be filled with our desires. Others, though, would be filled with his hands passing over my skin and giving me the best message ever. Yes, sex felt great, but those strong, soft hands rubbing my back after a hard day of taking care of the baby was better than a string of orgasms... oh that man... I would give sex up if he grew an extra pair of hands...

As the weeks passed, things began to change, so drastically. Officer Jenny became one of the heads of the police squads in Santalune, still trying to find the little one's missing parents, with no results as of yet. My flower shop grew absolutely popular, and I soon was giving in bulk to multiple different weddings and parties; it must have been the fairy in me, but compared to other flowers, people told that mine seemed to shine in both the day and moon light! Then there was the new gym being built right by the bridge of Santalune City, a new international league apparently being built with a passion over the other countries. With that news, though, I saw the flash in Aaron's eyes... a new league meant new battles... New places to go... Then there was the little girl herself. My heart nearly busted when I heard it. I rushed to Aaron prancing up and down, the little baby laughing and babbling happily in my outstretched hands. I heard her! She said mama!... But this wasn't my child...

Over the weeks, our bond had gotten stronger and stronger... I fed her. I bathed her... she was so cute in that bubble bath... Aaron had to put us both to bed, since I would just sleep with her in my arms... those were restful nights... Other nights would be filled with dreams... dreams of the parents coming back... I am so horrible... what if they find the parents? I feared that? She should know! She should be with them! The thought of her going away, though, the thought of that little baby girl leaving my life... would... would I be the same?

It had been four to five months. There was a knock on the door, and Officer Jenny stood there, a sad look on her face. My heart plummeted. Aaron was even gone for Johto... I would have to do this on my own.

"Hello, Mrs. Olive," she greeted, a small salute, "I have terrible news."

Here it comes.

"The parents..." she sighed and shook her head, "They have not been found. I have a feeling they never will be."

I looked at her, surprised. What did she mean?

"We haven't found any bodies, nor have we been answered as to who or where her parents live," she told, "Studying the evidence, it looked like... she was left there."

It was like a bolt of lightning in the middle of the night. I looked back at the little child, seeing her play on her little blanket, cackling and cooing as she played with her favorite rattle. She looked up at me, with those beaming eyes. I just barely hid the tears behind a smile. How could anyone abandon such a precious thing?...

"She will, um... be taken to an orphanage-,"

What!? But she has such a good home here! She could stay for as long as she wants!

"Wh-whoa! Hey! Calm down, Danny."

Calm down!? Even by official order I couldn't calm down!... My... my baby was leaving me... Suddenly, Jenny's hands clapped around my shoulders, stopping me in my tracks. Oh great... I was going to be arrested for hysteria...

"Danny. Chill," she ordered, slowly releasing my shoulders. I didn't move.

"As I was going to say, Mrs. Olive, she will be taken to an orphanage, unless," she enunciated, then pointing at me, "You and Mr. Olive wish to adopt her."

I'm pretty sure with any other policeman, I would have been attacked by growlithe, but I wrapped my arms tightly around Jenny, squeezing her with all my happiness. After giving Jenny time to breath, I scooped up the cute baby girl... my daughter... and spun around with her to my chest, laughing with happiness as she squealed in innocent joy. With Jenny beside me, I called Aaron on his holocast. It was expensive over long distances, but this was worth it. He asked what was wrong, if everything was alright. Jenny merely stated: "Mr. Olive, I would like you to meet your future daughter."

I then held up my cute little baby, seeing her reach out to Aaron. Say hi to daddy, little one.

A mixture of confusion, shock and pure happiness seemed to strike his face all at once before he, in one swift motion, he fainted. One-hit K.O. It was lucky that he fainted in a public square or I would have had a heart attack myself. The little baby, though, merely laughed at her new daddy... beside her new mommy...

Aaron flew home as quick as he could, Rac, the poor dragon, crashing out on our front porch with Cutter, panting from his excursion. We quickly headed straight to the Santalune courthouse with our little bundle of love, registering her under our parentage. They asked a name and I looked to Aaron, knowing full well he could pick a great name. He stood there for a moment, his eyes dancing around in thought... He had it, and I loved the name. Signing the paper, Alexi Daniela Olive, named after his great grandmother and (I kind of blushed a bit) me.

Then, a couple of days later, the mail came. As I sorted through it (bills, bills, bills, one from a Bill), I found a little purple envelope, addressed to Aaron... The Elite Four? What would the Elite Four want with my husband? I gave him the letter to open. I could see the focus and curiosity in his eyes as he ripped the letter out of the envelope and started reading. Everything was silent, except for Alexi playing with her toys, giggling a bit. Then, Aaron's eyes shot wide open, glancing over and over again over the letter. He dropped it. He began to fall back. I gasped and caught him, looking at him, his eyes looking down at me with that same shock. What was wrong? Oh, please, Aaron tell me.

"I..." he began, his voice obviously caught in his throat. Oh Arceus, my love, just let it out! "I'm a gym leader..."

I felt a gong ring in my head, and stumbled a little. A... a gym leader? They made Aaron a gym leader? He read the letter to me, and I must have felt the same shock he had. To set up the new international league, they had set up the new roster of gym leaders, those from the higher ranks of trainers, and they picked Aaron... We both looked at each other.

"Danny," he said, his voice shaking, "I'm... they asked me... the Santalune Gym..."

I just barely caught him, his toned body nearly slipping from me with my psychic powers. I gently laid him on the floor, his eyes filled with stars. A smile, though, soon coursed across his face as he began to laugh quietly. It was infectious; I couldn't help but laugh as well, laying on his chest and hugging him tightly. Our laughing grew louder and louder. I was absolutely happy; we both were. He would soon be taking over the Santalune Gym, battling trainers who would come from far and wide, and I... I would have my husband for each and every night... at home.

A babbling of curiosity drew our attention, little Alexi crawling over to see what was going on. She had already been starting to scoot her way around, but even now she stumbled, rolling onto her side, looking at us with wonder. Aaron scooped her up and held her up under her arms, my little girl laughing in excitement.

"You hear that, Scooter?" Aaron said, proudly, "Your daddy's a gym leader."

She wailed in laughter as she reached out for Aaron, my wonderful husband obliging her with a hug. There we laid laughing in cheer, my family.

Three years passed... they were like a dream... I watched as little Alexi grew and grew; I saw her take her first steps, and I couldn't contain myself as she stumbled to me, lifting her high up into the air, both of us crying out in joy... I remember her first words, not those cute little burbles and coos she made, but actual words; "Daddy!" Aaron, my wonderful husband, was thunderstruck that day, just coming home from the gym. He didn't expect to be welcomed by his wonderful daughter. I saw how she grew up to love pokemon; I remember the day she brought home a joltic, the cute little critter skittering around on top of her head, hiding under her long blond hair. It was so adorable! Those lovable little eyes peeping out from under my daughter's hair made me want to squeal. Of course, Aaron tried to say no, but I overruled him. I don't care if it tried to eat the wiring, this thing was an absolute treasure. It took about four months to get the house rewired and electricity running, and he has not let me down about it since. Alexi, though, got the little thing under control, the little joltic then following her around where ever she went. We decided to name him Pesky, for obvious reasons. Meanwhile, Aaron was having the time of his life. Each day he would come back home absolutely tired from his battles, but the content and admiration irradiating from him filled me with glee. Day after day, I could see each and every battle on his face; he would tell me of trainers who, no matter the outcome, would remind him of the thrill of a pokemon battle. Some were newcomers, while others were seasoned veterans even around his age. He welcomed each fight. All the while, I took care of my flower shop; nothing really happened all that much, but I felt compelled to keep the flowers, taking care of them for their next owner. Emma would always drop by, and I would listen to her day as she asks me about mine, little Alexi and Pesky darting around to all the flowers. It was my little retreat, to watch as my daughter played among the flowers, to take in the peaceful air of the different flowers. Sometimes, a group of flabébés would visit, awing at the different assortments of roses and daisies. Although they got the flowers for free, they were my favorite customers. Some even stayed to help. As I looked around, I felt at peace with myself, the flowers in full bloom, Alexi playing with the little flower fairies, Pesky sunning himself on his favorite sunflower... All was good...

The knock came upon the door. We weren't expecting anybody, so I thought it was Emma, bringing her kids over for a play date. When I opened the door, though, it surprised me to see two very distinguished figures standing before me when I opened it, one a blond haired man in a pitch black tuxedo and a woman with long brunette hair, her dress dazzling in the sun. I wasn't quite sure what to make of them.

"Oh, why hello, dear," the man spoke, "Is Mr. Olive here at the moment?"

"M-mommy?"

I turned to see Alexi beside me, Pesky on her shoulder.

"Harrietta!"

The woman swooped down and picked Alexi straight off the ground, twirling into the house.

"Oh my baby, I have missed you so much."

My instincts kicked in; I tore Alexi out of her arms, my psychic pulling into my arms. Who in the world was this woman!? Her name was Alexi, not Harriet, or whatever she said. Pesky looked like he would have a heart attack. Cutter was instantly behind the man, who had a panic attack at the sight of the floating sword and shield.

"I-I do very much apologize," the man stammered, "Could we please come in? We need to speak with Mr. Olive as soon as we can."

Looking from the woman to the man, then to Alexi, whose arms wrapped around my neck in fear, I felt as if I should just kick these two out. They seemed to be no threat, though; they would have pulled out pokemon right when I opened the door... Cutter looked at me with snake-like eye, readied to protect Alexi and me... I nodded to him, and he retreated, sheathing his blade into the shield. He still followed them into the house. Aaron quickly came down from upstairs, hearing the commotion.

"Um..." he started, looking to me. I shrugged my shoulders; I have no clue. "May we help you?"

"Yes," the man said, "You see, we are here for our daughter."

"We thought we had lost her," the woman told, looking at Alexi... Oh, no...

We sat down at the dining table. I quickly took my place after setting down the tray for tea, four cups and a kettle settled on it. I then took my place beside Aaron, holding his hand on the table. Our two visitors seemed surprised.

"So the rumors are true," the man spoke, a bit taken aback, "You-uh- have married a pokemon."

"Yes," Aaron confirmed, "This is Danny. He is my wife."

"A wife, you say?" the woman spoke up, almost disbelieving, "Imagine that, a man as a wife."

I wanted to sock her.

"Anyways, my name is Mr. Johnston Silverbirch. This is my wife, Brenda," the man spoke up, "We are here because we discovered you have adopted an abandoned child."

"Our little Harrietta has been lost for so long," the woman told, "We thought she was stolen from us."

"The Silverbirches," Aaron mused, obviously in thought, "Your name bears a heavy weight upon Santalune City. As I understand, you helped in the development of potions and antidotes used here in the Kalos region."

"We have aided many trainers on their paths," Johnston told, proudly, "Including yourself, Mr Olive."

"Why if it wasn't for us," Brenda told, that smile begging me to slap her, "You and your... wife would not have the wealth you are in now."

"That may be so," Aaron told, his arms now crossed, "But I do not see what that has to do with what you are asking of us."

Brenda smiled, her teeth gleaming. I just barely was able to return it, out of courtesy, of course.

"We just wanted you to know we are trustworthy people," she told, "We are not evil people here to whisk Harrietta away."

"I am sorry, but under law, she is our child," Aaron told, "We found her as a child and have raised her ever since. Taking her away now may hurt her in the long run."

"Oh posh, she will be fine," Brenda said, "She only three years old-"

She's four, you idiot. My husband interjected.

"Four, actually."

Told you.

"Mrs. Silverbirch, I don't think you understand the situation," Aaron said. He then looked at me and then nodded towards Alexi, who played by the couch, but I could tell she was listening intently. I got up and went to her.

"Mommy?" she said, looking up at me, "Who... who are they?"

I forced a smile, though it wasn't hard looking at her, and I shook my head. You don't need to know, sweetie. I got her up with the gentlest touch and helped her pick up her toys, which now culminated of her favorite storybook and toy charizard. I then shepherd her up the stairs and to her room, Aaron waiting for me to get back. As I began to close the door to her room-

"I love you, Mommy."

I froze, standing there, the door halfway open. I looked at her, my daughter standing by her bed with Pesky on her shoulder. I could see the worriment in her eyes, the knowledge that something was wrong. The most-loving smile returned to my face, a tear starting to form in my right eye. I love you, too, Alexi. I then closed the door.

I returned to the dining table, wiping the tear from my eye. I would be strong... for my daughter.

"As you can see," Aaron continued, "Alexi, or Harrietta as you call her, has recognized us as her parents. She has formed a delicate bond that, as hard as it might be to accept, should not be broken. Doing so will have horrible repercussions on her that none of us can predict."

"She will rebound from it," Johnston told, quite convinced, "She is only a child."

"That is my point," Aaron told, "At this point, she is developing faster than in any other part in her life. If you tamper or contort it, she will not be the same."

"Maybe she just needs an actual mother in her life."

What did she just say?

"No offense about it, but neither of you have the nurturing nature a real woman would have."

I just sat there. My jaw had probably bounced off the table, but I just didn't care. This woman- this female sat directly across from me and dubbed that, because I was male, I was not a real mother... Before I could jump over the table, Aaron stood up.

"Alexi has been cared for with the utmost love," he told. I could literally feel the frustration now boiling from him. "She has excelled in her preschool classes. She has even learned how to read on her own."

"And just think how far she could go with her real human mother."

I shot up, my hands slamming on the table. The lights flickered throughout the house, but I didn't care... I get it. I am a freak. As a male kirlia, I chose to be a gardevoir over a gallade. I chose to love a human male. I even chose to marry him. To accuse me, though, of not giving enough love, not giving enough care to what has got to be one of the most precious things in my life, that I am holding her back, even harming her...

"You two should leave." I heard Aaron's voice, but I didn't care. I glared at Brenda, who looked at me with utter shock. I looked at her all the way to the door, which Aaron practically pushed them out of.

"Just you wait, I shall get her back!" Brenda told Aaron, finally getting the courage to speak, "I will not let her be harmed by you and some gender-confused beast-!"

_BAM!_

I nearly cracked the door. All the way from the dinner table, I could have ripped that door of its hinges and beaten her to death with it. Instead, I slammed it on her prissy little nose. My breathing was shackled by hate and fear, thinking of that witch taking away my daughter, just because... just because...

I ran to Aaron, grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him up the stairs. All the while, he could do nothing but grunt in confusion, his body already tossed onto our bed. His clothes were off. I'll show her... I'm just as good as her, if not better.

"Danny, what are-ah!?"

My mouth was already around his shaft, licking and suckling the tip. My head bobbed up and down, knowing he loved it. I knew how to pleasure him; I knew how to pleasure a man more than she ever could! Quickly, I found his seed, gulping down each and every drop, licking his shaft for more. I wanted more. I wanted to pleasure Aaron, pleasure him like a woman should! I ran to his bedside table, quickly tearing out a condom and lube. I may not have a vagina like a normal woman, but I had something just as good, something that I knew would drive Aaron wild.

"Danny! Alexi is awake in the next room!"

I didn't care. I just wanted the satisfaction, to know that I could pleasure Aaron in the best of ways, as a woman.

He tried to get up. I sat him back down without even touching him, his body locked in place.

"Can we at least have a blanket!?"

Fine! The condom was already on and the lube already spread. If he wanted to have a blanket, he could deal with the heat. I wrapped the blanket around us and plunged the shaft into me. I gasped, but I kept going, pumping down onto him, over and over again. I saw the look of astonishment on Aaron's face before it was clouded in pleasure, but I didn't care. As I pumped his shaft into my hole, all I wanted for him to cum! I didn't care if my body was struck with sexual bliss each time his shaft rammed against my prostate. I didn't care! I wanted it all! I want each and every inch rammed into me like the woman I am!

"Mommy? Daddy?"

My heart froze. Oh Xerneas, no...

"Are you two alright?"

I was dead silent.

"W-we, uh, we were just playing, Scooter. Getting ready for bed." Aaron told, looking up at me, trying to get me to at least look at her. I didn't even want to be alive at that moment...

"B-but... Mommy, what about my bed time story?..."

It was like being hit with a mallet. What was I doing?...

I looked over my shoulder, putting on a happy face as I nodded, gesturing for to wait a second and waived her off. I'll be there in a minute, sweetie.

She smiled and cried out in joy, running off to bed. With her out of sight, I sighed, slipping myself off of my husband's member.

"Good thing about the blanket," Aaron said, but I couldn't laugh, just standing up beside the bed. One of the perks of a built-in dress, you don't have make sure you're decent...

"Hey."

I turned to him, seeing into his remarkable eyes. They seemed so stern yet understanding.

"Danny." He rolled onto his side, his beautiful eyes still looking into mine. "You are better than her in every way possible."

I was a bit taken aback, but in a moment I was smiling... He always knew what to say...

I went to Alexi, seeing her already bundled up under her blanket, Pesky peeping out from under the blankets at the foot of her bed. I couldn't believe it; a few minutes ago, I was in a rage. Now, I was giggling, happy to see my daughter and her little friend. I then went over to the shelves of books in her room. My little girl was able to read when she was three years old, and to satisfy her literary hunger, Aaron and I had gotten her a book shelf to keep her favorite stories. By the end, we had to get another book shelf. Short stories, picture books, even a few short novels decorated her collection. I looked over at her and smiled. What did she want to read to me?

My fingers slid along the row of books.

"That one!"

My finger stopped. I could have sworn my heart piece glowed... It was the story book that drove me into her father's arms...

I slid it off the shelf and brought it to her. She scrambled on her bed to take the book, Pesky zooming around on the bed, ending up on her shoulder. She scuttled back under the covers and began to read me the story. Two warring kingdoms fought for control, one the realm of pokemon, the other humans. Each side struck hard against the other, but losses were equal on each side... and they lost many. Then, as two armies raced to devastate one another, two figures stopped them all; a human prince and a pokemon princess. The two confessed their love for one another, and that the fighting needed to stop. The two armies, though, raced again at each other once more. It was then that the princess gave up her last wish, her power overwhelming the two sides, destroying their weapons and armor. With her in his arms, the prince watched as his love began to die and asked of her one final wish, a wish she mustered with all her heart. Up in the sky they shot, holding hands as their souls then joined the sky. It was there that a star, brighter than any other, was burned into the night, shining brightly upon the world. The two kingdoms then laid their weapons away, and humanity and pokemon joined again under the one star, promising that as long it was there, so would there be peace. It was then this star was given the simplest yet most powerful name: Hope.

I sighed as I then looked at my little girl, who had fallen asleep, the book laying on top of her chest, Pesky cuddled up under her arm. I smiled softly, the rage in me now gone... Her snore had gone away long ago, but to see her so peaceful, to see her smiling in her sleep, warmed my heart. I kissed her on the cheek, and a little kiss on Pesky's tiny head, the little bug then scratching his furry face. After I put up her book and walked to door, I looked back at her and couldn't but smile more. Goodnight, Alexi. I'll see you in the morning. I then closed the door.

The letter came several days later... A court summons; that witch wanted my daughter, and I could tell she would do anything to get her...I sent Alexi to play outside while Cutter looked after her; I had to cry in Aaron's arms... We called Officer Jenny for help, and she said she would help in any way she could. She had the evidence, but needed more to prove any hunch she could get.

"Gone for four years and just now realize their daughter's alive," she said, "Something is off."

She told us she could get a valuable friend to help, a lawyer who could defend us, but comparatively, we could still lose... No, I couldn't accept that. What could we do!? I would speak to them! I found Alexi, so I knew what really happened! Even Aaron suggested it. Jenny seemed to think for a moment.

"Maybe..." she muttered, "Maybe, he can..."

Who!?

"I have a friend back in Kanto, the country where I transferred from," Jenny told, "I met him while inspecting a burglary in Cerrilian City. He knows a lot about pokemon and recently has been trying to even communicate with them on a higher level."

"What's his name?" Aaron asked, "We need everyone we can get!"

"His name is Masaki Sonezaki," she answered, "Though people just call him Bill for short."

How do people get Bill from... Wait!

I ran to the mail that came with the dreaded letter and found it right on the top: Bill Sonezaki! I showed it to Aaron and he seemed absolutely blown away. We ripped open the letter immediately, and it was basically a fan letter. Apparently this bill guy was a maniac for pokemon, even trying to become some, but the admiration he filled into this letter kind of made blush and disregard the fact this guy sounded absolutely insane. A phone number was at the bottom of the letter, though, and to get his help would definitely give us that first step. Jenny wished us good luck as we said goodbye and then called Bill.

It quickly turned into one of those days... It seemed like a normal phone call at first. A beautiful woman even picked up the phone, a more natural beauty that, personally, I wish I had.

"Hello?"

"Um, yes," Aaron stumbled, both of us expecting a guy, "Can we speak to Bill, please?"

"Oh, just one moment," she said, then turned around, "Bill, sweetie! It's for you!"

"Coming!"

I had to pinch myself. I thought I was dreaming, for what ran up to the phone, on all fours, was not a human. It wasn't even humanoid... It was a mudkip. The little water salamander clambered up to the screen and then tried to hold the phone, fumbling with no thumbs.

"Here, honey," I heard his wife say, her finger reaching forward and pressing the speaker button.

"Thanks, love."

Yep, something was in the water, because the mudkip was talking.

"Well, hello, there," the mudkip continued, "I wasn't expecting anybody to call today, so I apologize for my appearance." I couldn't help but tap the screen. It was freaking me out that an adult human's voice was coming out of this little mud fish.

"Are...are you Bill?" Aaron asked, pushing my hand slowly away from the monitor. He was just as freaked out as I was.

"That's my name, don't wear it," the mudkip chimed, happily.

"Well, my wife has been receiving your mail apparently," my husband started, "And it seems you are quite fond of him."

"Wait!?" The mudkip Bill's face close in on the screen, his eyes wide in shock. "Is that him!?"

"Uh..."

"Oh my goodness! I didn't think you would answer my letter!" the mudkip exclaimed, "I've been sending them for quite a while, ever since I found out!"

I blushed and scratched the back of my head. Didn't know I was so popular...

"Pokemon have fascinated me since I was a child!" Bill told, "And to see the first pokemon-human couple in my lifetime is quite a feat!"

"Please, Mr. Sonezaki-,"

"Oh, please. Call me, Bill!"

"-Bill... We need your help," Aaron told. He then went out to explain our situation, how, if we don't do anything we could lose our daughter. In order to even have a chance, though, I would have to speak, which Officer Jenny told us he could do. Bill listened ever intently, his mudkip face focused on the problem at hand.

"How absurd!" he exclaimed, "This is an absolute outrage! Taking a child away from his parents, no matter the blood!"

"So you'll help us?" Aaron asked, hope finally rising within both of us. This could work!

"Of course!" the little mudkip shouted with virtue, "But I will need to get in contact with some friends. I'll be there as soon as I can!"

He could not have made it any closer. It was the day of the court case, and Aaron and I sat there at the front of the court, Alexi staying over at Emma's house... I felt so nervous... What if we lost? What if Alexi was taken from us? I couldn't bare the pain of loosing my little girl... I found her in the middle of the forest... I saved her, and Aaron and I raised her as our own... to have her swept away from our lives... I just didn't know what to do. Our lawyer was very nice and trusting, saying he would do whatever it took to help us. I gave him the tightest hug I could muster. Please... save my daughter... As the trial went through, though, I could feel the battle being lost... Brenda, as evil as she was, kept presenting herself as the victim, vindicating me for taking away her daughter, even though I just found my precious Alexi in the middle of the woods. Even Johnston told a similar story, how their loving daughter was whisked away by some unlawful evil, and now Aaron and I kept their daughter hostage. I couldn't help but sink into my chair, trying hard not to cry. I looked over at Aaron, though, and it was like facing a great wall. That look, that stance, as if the fight was not over. I then puffed up my chest and sat tall; I will protect Alexi.

"I call Mr. Aaron Olive to the stage," the opposing lawyer proclaimed.

I grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing it. I looked into his eyes. Good luck, my love.

"Don't worry," he told, and he went to seat beside the judge. The opposing lawyer then began to stalk him, walking a circle around Aaron like a hungry pyroar.

"Now, Mr. Aaron, tell how you came about little Miss Silverbirch-"

"Alexi."

"Pardon?" the lawyer turned to him.

"Her name, as indicated on documents we signed, is Alexi," Aaron corrected, his eyes digging into the lawyer. Your move, they seemed to say.

"Well her birth records state otherwise."

"Funny they only came out now, instead of four years ago," Aaron pointed out, "A police officer here in Santalune even had her DNA. If the Silverbirches are as wealthy as they should be, keeping a DNA log of their family members, especially on a new born, would not seem so hard."

"They have their own private hospital and doctor," the lawyer told, his face obviously trying to hide the frustration, "Miss Silverbirch's birth records were thus confidential."

"Or forged." A murmur began to spread through the crowd and jury, Aaron staring down the lawyer. "A private firm like that could do anything they wanted under their provider's will."

"The government of Kalos recognized their legitimacy."

"Then why did they not have a copy?"

That gleam in Aaron's eyes burned with vigor, as if this was but another pokemon battle he had to win.

"Your honor, the defendant is drawing out the case," the lawyer told. The judge turned to Aaron and told him that he has made his point and answer the questions. Aaron barely complied.

"Now could you please tell us," the lawyer told, choosing his words carefully, "Where did you first find the child?"

"I received a phone call four years ago from my wife-,"

"Your gardevoir."

"My wife." His words growled like a dragon-type. Fear even crept into me. I could only imagine what the lawyer was feeling.

"Right," the lawyer muttered.

"He then showed me the child and we quickly got in contact with the authorities," Aaron continued, "For weeks, Officer Jennifer Yellow investigated the case, while we took care of her. When the case ended in nowhere, she just determined she was abandoned. Thus, we adopted her and have taken care of Alexi since."

"Yes, and for four years, you alone took care of her for four years," the lawyer told, "And now you deny her the right to know her own parents."

"We do not deny her any such thing!" Aaron retorted, "To separate her, though, from what she deems her parents would absolutely traumatize her!"

"To keep her in the condition she is in, though," the lawyer said, "Has probably had adverse effects."

"Adverse effects?" Aaron repeated. I could tell he wanted to slug the lawyer, because I wanted to as well. "And what condition!? Danny and I have taken great care of her with the greatest care. She has even learned how to read and write! Every night, she reads to Danny from her own collection. Her collection! When I was young, the usual reading material was my mom's monthly Ryhorn Racing. Each time I enter her room, though, I am blown away by the sheer amount of material she has not only read but is also reading! To say she is being harmed by our presence is an absolute myth!"

"Well, you have to admit, to only have one human parent, she could be suffering emotionally."

It was like a fuse was lit. Then came the explosion, starting ever so softly.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to," Aaron started, like a calm before the storm, "My name is Aaron Olive, but that was not my original name."

What?

"My real name is Aaron Akarusa, and my family was originally from the Cinnibar Islands."

I... I couldn't believe it... he never told me...

"I was put into an orphanage at the age of two, and I remember what it was like to be separated from your parents," he continued, "I remember seeing the kids around me grow more and more depressed, growing scars like the one I carry today. The little ones were the luckiest, since they never really knew their parents, and when they were adopted, it was like their family came back for them. While touring Kanto, my mother stopped through Cinnibar and saw me, and she couldn't bare to see the pain in my eyes. Shortly after, she took me in as her own, and at four years old, I was officially an Olive. She took care of me for all that time, all by herself, and look at me now; I'm the gym leader of the Santalune City gym, a part of the international pokemon league.

"And my mother was on her own. Alexi knows she's adopted; she's a brilliant girl! How could she not put two and two together? However, she loves us both as her mother and father. Heck, I would be lying if I said I mostly took care of Alexi. Danny, my wife, was there nearly every moment of her life! Ever since he found her, he took care of her as a loving mother should. I remember nights where I would find Danny asleep on the couch with Alexi resting safely in her arms. There were times when I wondered if he would ever put her down! And when we left her at daycare one time, he nearly had a panic attack because he wasn't there for her. To say that, because he's male, because he's a pokemon, he wouldn't be a good mother is an absolute insult and a lie!"

I love that man...

The whole court was silent in awe. Even the lawyer was caught off guard.

"I, um, I have no more questions your honor."

Smart choice.

Our lawyer then stepped up, questioning Aaron about the care both he and I had given to Alexi over the years. He told of the toys we gave her, the books we bought her, the days we let her play with other children at the Stonebridge Society. He told of how he would come home each day to her hugging his legs, of how Alexi and I would dance with each other to some of her favorite shows... The Sing-a-long Pichu was my favorite. Quickly, our lawyer stepped back, ceasing his questioning. Then came the most terrifying moment of my life.

"I now call to the stand Mrs. Danny Olive."

No! We weren't ready! Bill hadn't come yet! I had to go, though... I had to do something. As I got up, I noticed a man with light brown hair standing by the door, smiling effortlessly. He gave me a wink and a thumbs up. Who in the world... Was that Bill? Nevermind; I had to protect Alexi. When I got to the stand, that day of weirdness came back to haunt me, and oddly I was joyous.

Barging through the double doors of the court room was probably the oddest man I'll ever see. Towering white hair sticking straight up from his head, the scientist stormed forward, his glasses glinting with madness behind them. His white coat flapped behind him as he rushed forward in his odd combination of a yellow shirt and purple overalls. Who in the world was that!?

The judge asked the same thing.

"My name is Dr. Kaminko!" the old man told, pushing his glasses up, "I am a scientist and inventor from the Orre region, and I have been asked to demonstrate my latest invention! Chobin!"

Now that was the oddest looking man I've ever seen. A small man with a baby-like face and bowl-cut hair raced inside, his buttoned up coat not seeming to restrict his pace, a box in his hand.

"Right here, sir!"

Dr. Kaminko swiped the box from the little guy's hands. Opening it, he took out a little capsule, about the size of a badge.

"I present my the Pokemon Translator!"

"Your honor, this is a mockery of the court!" The opposing lawyer stood. "This isn't some science fair. This is a place of law and order."

"Dr. Kaminko," the judge called, "What exactly are you planning to do with this device?"

"Well test it, of course!" the odd doctor told, "On the most willing patient possible!"

"You mean Mrs. Olive here," the judge determined, "And why should I believe your device can work?"

"Well, it is common understanding that while pokemon can understand us quite perfectly, we cannot understand them," the doctor told, stepping forward, "However, on many occasions, it is understood that legendary pokemon are able to communicate through a telepathic link. Many of these legendaries are not even psychic, such as Kyogre and Groudon; albeit, they spoke through spherical devices that amplified their thoughts. Even more common pokemon, such as Lucario, are able to emit basic psyconic energy, or aura, in order to communicate with their trainers on a primitive bases. Under countless experiments, I have deduced this psyconic energy acts in a wave pattern much like a radio wave, which certain individuals even possessing such abilities, such as the usual psychic-based trainer, like the well-known gym leader Sabrina."

He then turned to face my husband, adjusting his glasses.

"I can only presume that Mr. Olive possesses a small amount of this psyconic awareness, since the bond between him and his wife has to grown thus far."

Wait... so... did that mean...?

"His presumable sensitivity can only mean that he has been able to understand his gardevoir partner, if only just as a slight hint in his own thought patterns. With this device, though-!"

He held up the little pill.

"I can amplify the psyconic waves into a vocal sound! Chobin!"

The little man quickly took the capsule from the crazy doctor and dashed towards me, and in the blink of an eye, the device was stuck to my chest. A green light switched on and... nothing...

What was this thing-?

A dull murmur came from the device.

Huh?

"Hurr..."

"These are but emotional babble," Dr. Kaminko explained, "Try focusing your thoughts."

"You're so weird."

I gasped.

"I... I talked... I'm... talking..."

I couldn't believe it. It warbled and blurped, but it was my voice... It sounded... feminine...

I looked at Aaron, and he looked absolutely astounded, but then a smile brightened his face. I couldn't but smile back, and suddenly realized the capsule was, lack for a better word, purring. That was embarrassing...

"Well, now that this nonsense is out of the way," the opposing lawyer seemed to growl, "We can get on with the actual court at hand."

"... Displeased..."

The lawyer turned to me.

"What?"

"Seem... Displeased..."

I guess my knew voice flustered him. Not many people talk to a pokemon, so it shouldn't be a surprise.

"Anyways," the lawyer murmured, then said, "Well, Mrs. Olive, since you found your voice, you will be answer the questions more effectively."

"Yes." I nodded.

"Is it right that, four years ago, you found the child in the Santalune Forest?"

"On way back home... Santalune store... groceries..." I told as best as I could. I struggling just to get phrases out! "Heard crying... went to look... found her... defeated arbok..."

"Arbok?" the lawyer asked, "You stopped an arbok, in Santalune Forest?"

"Very hungry... wanted to eat... saved her from it..."

"And what then?" the lawyer asked, "You then whisked her away without a single thought, not even wondering if anybody was around? You could have easily taken her right out from under her parents watch!"

"Looked all over... nobody... no bodies..."

"So you just thought they were dead?"

"No one around... she'd have died..." I looked at him. "Should I... let her died?..."

"That is not the question," the lawyer barked.

A growl gurgled from the capsule.

"Seems to be..."

"What if one of the assistants had merely taken her for a stroll? What if they merely stepped away for a moment?" he accused, "You may have caused a great travesty. You could have actually kidnapped her!"

I wanted to say no. It came out a roar.

"Not right! Found her in forest! Looked all over!" I stood up and glared him down. He must have thought I'd be easy prey. "Told Jenny! She looked! No one came for her!"

I then pointed at the Silverbirches, more importantly Brenda. That witch.

"Never came for her! Never tried to find her!" the capsule roared, "Four years! Four years of her life! Where were you!?"

They didn't count on me. I could see it on their faces. They only thought I would nod or shake my head. No, I had my own voice now, and they would hear me.

"She says she mother!? I looked after her! Cared for her! My Alexi greatest thing in life!" I then looked at the lawyer. "Say I'm not good mother? Say I don't count? I give my life for my daughter."

Again, the lawyer was speechless. The whole courtroom was silent.

The doors swung open one more time; Officer Jenny stormed in.

"Your honor!" she cried out, "I have undeniable evidence against the Silverbirches!"

She walked quickly up to the judge, handing her a thick envelope. Jenny then turned to me, a victorious smile on her face.

"Procuring a hair sample off of Mr. Silverbirch's jacket, I ran a DNA test between both Mr. and Mrs. Silverbirch, which is what they first provided, to the adopted child," she said, the smile still on her face, "Apparently only one of them, Mrs. Silverbirch, matched DNA."

The jury began to mutter to themselves, now all eyes on Brenda. I reveled in the look of fear she had.

"It seems to me that Mr. Silverbirch wasn't good enough," Jenny told. Even I thought that was a little low, though.

"Officer, such accusations need backing," the opposing lawyer told, his teeth grinding from frustration.

"Well, I asked around, and apparently she made frequent trips four years ago to Lumiose City," Jenny countered, "Apparently meeting a certain biker at a café."

I saw the red course through Brenda's face. She... She cheated on her husband!? I could never imagine doing that to Aaron, not in a hundred years! Thousands, even!

"Yes, I admit it!"

Brenda shot up.

"I cheated on my husband, but that does not mean I did anything to my child!" she rebelled, "He must have been the one to steal her away!"

"I don't think so," Jenny retorted, "Because when I started the investigation to find the child's original parents, I came across very interesting tracks, one made only by a chariot pulled by a team of four stantlers."

A veil of anger and fear seemed to shroud Brenda, her complexion of beauty sinking away as she realized the same thing I did. She had lost.

"The only chariot to match that description is one developed specifically for the Silverbirches, who used it in an attempt to get rid of a child that would destroy their name," Jenny concluded, and as the judge rifled through the different papers in the envelope, he nodded his head.

"But why then, may I ask," the judge began, "Did they come back for the daughter?"

"Easy," Jenny told, "Being an odd couple, Mr. and Mrs. Olive did not seem a large threat, that the press would be so focused on them that they could get the child. After obtaining her, I could only imagine what else they would try."

"That is enough then," the judge told, "In light of this very recent news, I have decided a jury will not be needed."

He then turned his eyes on Brenda and Johnston, the female looking absolutely livid. My legs were shaking... did... did this mean...?

"In light of the evidence given to me by a highly respectable officer," the judge told, "And after hearing the two parties, I can deduce that out of the two-"

I felt like my heart piece would snap.

"-the Olives shall have custody over the child."

I felt like the world was reborn before my eyes. I sat there at the stand. The little capsule on my chest reverberating with the sound of disbelief and happiness

"On the grounds of child abuse, attempt at murder and mocking the laws of Kalos," the judge continued, "I remove any visitation rights from the biological parents and place them for twenty years in prison."

The gavel sounded the end.

I raced of the stand and wrapped my arms around Aaron, the little communicator buzzing with my excitement. Of course, Chobin retrieved the device, but I was so happy, I gave him a peck on the forehead. He seemed stunned, like a male never kissed him before. I then planted a kiss on the man I loved, my husband wrapping his arms around me. I then turned to our own lawyer, who seemed so ecstatic, I couldn't help but hug him, too. I noticed a blush run across his face, and I chuckled. I went back to my husband's arms, though, and I knew, from now on everything would be fine.

Of course, the Silverbirches never went to jail, bailing themselves out and moving to Johto. Good thing for them, too, because the minute we stepped out, the media was at them like persians on a pichu. Of course, there were those that took pictures of Aaron and me, but they seemed to congratulate us, asking us how we felt. Aaron, as always, voiced my thoughts. We just wanted to see our daughter.

To have her back in my arms, safe and sound, felt so wonderful to me. She was still here, my beautiful daughter, Alexi, little Pesky zooming between shoulders. I gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek, knowing that nothing will try to take her away again. Aaron came to my side and kissed Alexi on the forehead, and we stood there, happy for each other's company, happy that we were safe, as a true family. I may be a gardevoir. I may be a male, but I was still the luckiest mother in the world.

**I hope you all liked this read through of Danny's struggle as a mother. I apologize for the mockery of a court I made; I'm a history major, not a law student, so I don't know jack! XD Anywho, I hope you all have enjoyed this read and hope you will enjoy future stories. Thanks!**


End file.
